


Bad Squared

by Anonymous



Series: The Dream Team DID System [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alters, BadBoyHalo is a Fictive, Clay | Dream has DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure BadBoyHalo, Supportive Darryl Noveschosch, Switching, The Dream Team System, fictives - Freeform, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BadBoyHalo talks to Darryl Noveschosch.Bad just so happens to get triggered out while on a call with Darryl Noveschosch- also know as BadBoyHalo- the very person the system happened to introject. Bad's not exactly excited to talk to the basis of his being.-Or: The Dream Team is a DID system with co-hosts Clay and Dream. Bad, George, and Sapnap are supportive friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Darryl Noveschosch & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: The Dream Team DID System [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078016
Comments: 24
Kudos: 429
Collections: Anonymous





	Bad Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: Switching, Self-Worth Issues, Discussion of fictive validity
> 
> (Also to preference bc of cw, fictives are so fucking valid!!! But there is discussion of fictive's being invalid, or faking, etc and I want to make sure anyone who reads this goes in knowing that)

Something crashes to the ground in the other end of the line. It's a simple sound, maybe from a book falling or something of similar size and weight. Even so, it's startling, but much more concerning is the yelp that comes from the other side. The system’s already been shaky all day and yelping means someone’s probably hurting.

The switch is quick, near instantaneous and Bad shoots to the front, taking instant note of his surroundings. Everything's safe, no one seems to be hurt, and they're currently muted in a discord call, with their facecam on. Okay, who’s on the line? Is everything okay? Does he get to be himself, or pretend to be a blend of Dream and Clay.

"Dream?" a more than familiar voice comes from across the line. His own voice in fact. Muffins, Bad hates talking to the original version of himself.

"Yeah Bad?" he asks, pitching his voice to match Dream’s. Darryl’s safe and Bad could be himself around him. But… But he doesn’t want to.

“You good there? Sorry I dropped a water bottle and I think you startled a bit."

"I'm fine," Bad brushes off, sounding much too like himself. "Made me jump a bit, that's all," he adds on, because that sounds much more like Dream.

"Okay. Well thoughts?"

"Hmm?" Bad replies, quickly realizing he doesn't have the memories for whatever conversation this is. "Uh sorry. I forgot what we were talking about."

It isn't a lie and something Darryl will obviously understand. Dissociation doesn't always mean switching and the whole system has time gaps, even when fronting. Darryl doesn't know that he switched out with Dream in this particular case.

"We were talking about a meet up, because I was going to be in the area anyways. Sapnap was thinking of coming too."

Great. A simple thing to talk about that Bad obviously has all the information about. And he sure loves making decisions without discussing it with the rest of the system. He’s hyper aware of everything around him, still jumpy from his quick take of the front and trying to make sure everything is okay. It’s a mix that leads him to be easily distracted and fairly disorientated..

Who's he supposed to be right now again?

Right, Dream. What would Dream say?

"It sounds like it could be fun. I'll obviously have to talk to Clay and the rest of the system first.”

"Yeah yeah, no of course. And I get if it's something all of you aren't ready for. Your comfort is number one."

The system has met Darryl before. But that was a long time ago when Dream still hadn’t really known who he was and the system was in their early stages of discovery and figuring out how they worked. Dream had still gone by Clay then, unsure if he was indeed his own person.

And Bad, well he hadn’t even existed then.

Darryl’s so thoughtful, and Bad is incredibly grateful for it.

"Thanks Bad."

"Of course man. Now we playing or what? You promised to help me find another bastian."

Huh, okay, Minecraft then.

Wait muffins, Minecraft.

Bad couldn't play Minecraft.

Well he could, he was quite good at it and enjoyed it immensely considering it was his homeworld. His existence was formed from Darryl’s in-game character.

But he couldn't play. He couldn't play with Dream's skin.

It was the stupidest thing and an obvious giveaway, but Bad could never bring himself to do it no matter how many times he has tried it. The idea of it made him feel physically ill and caused his hands to shake.

"I uh-"

"Dream you promised," Darryl whines, giving a pout through the camera.

He's not Dream. He can't play with Dream’s skin. But he can't let Darryl know that.

"I- I can't Bad. I'm sorry."

Darryl frowns and looks as if he's about to protest again before suddenly stopping. He tilts his head and looks at Bad.

"Hey, I'm not talking to Dream anymore, am I?" Darryl speaks quietly.

Bad’s heart pounds at the accurate call out.

"It's okay,” Darryl is quick to assure, “You don't have to tell me or do anything you don't want to. But I want you to know it's okay and you're safe."

Bad has to think of something, quick.

He laughs in the way that's unique to Clay.

"Sorry, I dunno why I did that. It's Clay by the way."

Darryl frowns.

"It's not," he insists, "Or I'm pretty sure it's not. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Muffins! Why does the system have such decent friends?

"I still don't know how you're able to do that," Bad grumbles, in his proper voice this time, dropping the façade. "You, George, Sapnap, and Ant know too much."

Darryl smiles brightly and his eyes widen.

"Oh hey Bad!"

"Darryl," he greets, uncharacteristically gruff.

"How are you?" Darryl tries to ask.

"Fine," Bad responds. It’s not a total lie. He’s still hypervigilant, uncomfortable with the fact that he’s been forced to the front but has nothing to take care of, nobody to help, nothing to fix. He feels a bit bad lying, but he’s also not super comfortable sharing.

Now that he's not trying to be Dream, he can be himself, and he really doesn’t like to lie. He also usually isn't this curt with people, he's a nice person, he is, but it's always been this way around Darryl.

It's weird.

"Okay if you don't want to play Minecraft do you want to do something else?"

Hang up? Is the first thing that springs to Bad’s mind.

'Don't be an asshole,' chides Taken, somewhere in the background.

Bad is instantly filled with guilt. If even Taken's able to tell he's being a jerk, then Bad definitely needs to be nicer.

"Sorry," he says, "I wasn't trying to be mean."

He doesn't want to hurt Darryl’s feelings, really! Darryl seems great, Bad has no problem with him. In fact, he loves Darryl. Darryl has been a friend of the system for years, someone solid to rely on and consider a safe person. He’s one of the few people everyone in the system can be themselves around. Bad cherishes his friendship not only for himself, but for the entire system.

It's himself he has a problem with.

"It's okay," Darryl says, "I know I'm not your favorite person."

Bad groans, "No, no Darryl that's not it."

Darryl’s wonderful! It's so hard to explain that in a way that makes sense. But Bad needs to because he can't let Darryl continue thinking that this is somehow a fault of his own.

He sits back and relaxes for a moment, gathering himself together and calming.

"Darryl you're great," he promises, "The system loves you, muffinhead. It's me, not you. I always feel... strange talking to you. It feels so fake."

Darryl frowns, "Sorry Bad, I'm not getting what you're saying."

"It's awkward," he says, "it's awkward because I'm the fictional character of you, but I'm real. And it's outlandish, and embarrassing, and it feels like I'm faking."

"Bad. You're not faking. And there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Says you."

"Yeah, says me," Darryl agrees, "because I don't get what it's like to exist in a world that isn't yours or in a body with other people. I can't imagine how fucking frustrating that can get."

"Language!" Bad bites out instinctively.

"Sorry," Darryl says. "Your experience is still valid though, and I don't think you have anything to be embarrassed about."

Bad hesitates, drumming fingers against the desk. Maybe it's something he can consider.

"Alright," he says, "I- we can play Minecraft. But is it okay if I use your skin?"

"Bad, as far as I'm concerned, it's as much as your skin as it is mine."

Bad smiles, a dopey grin spreading across his face and he giggles.

"Thanks Darryl," he says, “That's super sweet of you."

They set to playing, and do indeed successfully locate a bastian. With just Darryl in the call and neither of them streaming, Bad’s able to be himself, which is nice. A lot of the system spends time fronting pretending to be someone else.

They’re looting chests, when Bad decides to share.

“I just feel… like this is too whimsical sometimes,” Bad says, “It’s- I’m the only fictive in the system, plus I’m also part demon. And, and I’ll admit it’s hard- it’s hard when the alter the system needed was created based off of a close friend’s character. It feels, I dunno. I don’t want you to think we’re pretending, or that I’m pretending to be you- Darryl, or Bad.”

“Obviously,” Darryl says after a moment of hesitance, “Obviously I don’t understand what it’s exactly like for you. I don’t have DID. But I- I don’t think you’re faking. Bad I know you’re you. I know that you exist. That you exist as a real person with a very real backstory and personality that aligns with a character I play. You’re- you are Bad, okay? I don’t doubt that.”

Bad sniffles swiping at his eyes.

“You're really sweet,” he mutters.

Darryl chuckles.

“Honestly Bad? You’re everything I wanted from my character. I wanted- I wanted someone caring, someone kind and compassionate. You are that. You take care of the system, of the littles and everyone in it. You’re a vital, important part and your experiences are valid.”

Bad continues to sniffle, wiping away tears as they slowly race down his cheeks.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, “I- thank you Darryl.”

And for the first time since Bad formed, it’s not so bad hanging with Darryl for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this fic was actually the first thing I wrote for this series. Since I first started it and knew Bad would be an alter in the Dream Team, I also knew I wanted him to have a heart to heart with Darryl.
> 
> (Also writing the name Darryl is so weird but it's what Bad prefers to call him, while everyone else in the system calls both Bads, Bad. The Bads are multiplying, more muffins for all).


End file.
